


Paperwork

by ChaosDancer12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, Forced God Of Destruction Error, I do have plans for a series., Most of the AU Sans and Papyrus, Other, Paperwork, Please leave comments!, Screw you Fate! I am not going to let you get away with this!, if you like it, ink sans - Freeform, this is a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12
Summary: Let's just say a Human Creator has gotten sick and tired of Fate having her way and tries, in her own way, to help make things right....But it's not going to be that easy....And nothing is perfect....





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a copy of Undertale, or played the whole game. I've only read Fan Comics and Fanfiction, but one of the things that trigger my temper is to read a character being mistreated and hated because he has to be the necessary evil in a world that mostly hates him.
> 
> Well, screw you Fate! I'm going to try and fix your mistake, because everyone deserves a happy ending, even if it is the one that you don't want for them.

Not everyone was happy with Fate's choices and what she had done to Error. He haven't been given a choice, he hadn't chosen to become the Destroyer, he had been forced to become the Destroyer.

Ink was in the same boat, Fate created him to be the Creator but Ink hadn't been told of the balance, of any limits that he or the Multiverse had and how his Creations was pushing it to the breaking point, especially since they targeted and hurt Error for doing his job.

For everything positive, there has to be a negative. 

For every Pacifist timeline, there has to be a Genocide timeline.

Light and Darkness, Dreams and Nightmares, Life and Death....

Everything had to be balanced.

Creation cannot exist without Destruction.

Without Destruction, there can be no Creation.

Ink was not the only Creator in this Multiverse, an Undertale AU could also be created by Humans, allowing them a window to see into this Multiverse and not all of them were happy with Fate for what she had done.

They reached out and they changed the Destiny of the Creator and the Destroyer, cutting the strings of Fate and setting them free, teaching everyone important lessons that they had long forgotten or chosen to ignore.

And now, another Creator had reached their Breaking Point, this Creator didn't actually play Undertale, they only knew the basics of the story from fanfictions and comics but that had been enough to plant the seeds for their own AU, to let them see through a window and make their own decisions on what was going on.

And they, and please forgive me for swearing, were pissed.

Enough was enough.

They was going to try and set things right in their own way.

Through Paperwork?!

Good luck little Creator, you're going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Forced God of Destruction! Error belongs to https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6  
I don't own Undertale or any of it's AUs. I own myself and my ideas.I  
Aslo, I think that I need help with the Author link, I can't get it to work like I've seen in the other stories on this site.


End file.
